godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuya Tachibana
Sakuya Tachibana is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. Later named as Sakuya Amamiya 'in God Eater 2. She is a veteran sniper. Biography ''God Eater Burst Through the game, Sakuya plays the role of support in and out of combat. She is very emotional when it comes to the subject of Lindow; becoming openly distraught when he goes missing but eventually calms down in order to focus on her duties. When evidence points to his status as alive, she expresses joy and hope. It can be said she overreacts slightly when such evidence is presented. ''God Eater 2'' Three years after Sakuya's marriage to Lindow, her name has changed into Sakuya Amamiya. Sakuya and Lindow have a child named Ren. Although she doesn't appear in the game itself, she's mentioned in the database as being on maternity leave. It's mentioned that various people clamor for her return to the front lines. However, the higher-ups recommended her to come back as an instructor instead. NORN God Eater/Burst/Resurrection '''Sakuya Tachibana (21) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2065. A Gods Eater and Sub-Leader of the 1st Unit. The top-ranked shooter in the Far East Branch. Recognized for her leadership skills, she sometimes takes on missions at the Unit Leader level. As there was no compatible God Arc for her when she first joined Fenrir, she served as the Far East Branch operator until 2067. God Arc: Sniper (older model/long-distance) Sakuya Tachibana: 2 (21) Suspected of breaking into Aegis (under construction) and believed to be at large in the Fenrir Branch vicinity. Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2065. Sakuya Tachibana: 3 (21) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2065. A Gods Eater and Sub-Leader of the 1st Unit. The top-ranked shooter in the Far East Branch. Recognized for her judgment/leadership skills, she sometimes takes on missions at the Unit Leader level. Helped thwart the former Director's scheme, the Ark Project. God Arc: Sniper (older model/long-distance) Sakuya Tachibana: 4 (21) Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2065. A Gods Eater and Sub-Leader of the 1st Unit. The top-ranked shooter in the Far East Branch. Has combat and leadership skills match that of a unit leader's. Because she excels as a sniper and medic, she is summoned for various battles against unidentified Aragami. Married Corporal Amamiya in 2071. God Arc: Sniper (older model/long-distance) ''God Eater 2/Rage Burst '''Sakuya (24)' Sakuya Amamiya (Maiden name: Tachibana) 24 y.o. Joined the Far East Branch in 2065.Born: June 10th, Height: 165cm' ''Formerly vice captain of the 1st Unit. She takes pride in her status as the Far East Branch's top gunman, and her skills are equal to any leader. In 2071, she married then corporal Lindow Amamiya, and is now on maternal leave. Many people are clamoring for her return to active duty, and the higher echelons are considering appointing her as God Eater instructor. God Arc: 1st Generation Sniper Gun Appearance Sakuya has the appearance of a beautiful woman in her twenties. She has black hair styled in a bob and red eyes, and her outfits tend to have a general color scheme of green and black. In God Eater (and its remakes Burst ''and ''Resurrection), she wears a black backless top with a neck strap which also tied around her waist, a green ribbon strip tied around her right bicep, a black beach skirt over a pair of shorts (with a pouch tied around her waist as well), and a pair of heeled shoes. In addition, she wears brown colored gloves. In Resonant Ops, she trades in her shorts and beach skirt for black leggings and Cradle longcoat tied around waist instead. Her top is also different than her previous one. Around her arms she also wears black detached sleeves as well. Personality Sakuya is a dependable senior member and older sister figure who gets along with just about everyone she meets. She has a strong sense of responsibility for Lindow, whom she's in love with, and playfully chastises him at times. Character Relationships *Lindow Amamiya - Her former unit leader later turned husband. She, Lindow, and Tsubaki came from the same hometown implying that Sakuya grew up together with the Amamiya siblings. She becomes distraught with grief when Lindow goes MIA and becomes desperate to find out the truth behind his apparent death. When it later turns out that Lindow's alive, Sakuya is overjoyed. After he's brought back the two get engaged and are later married. She eventually has a son with Lindow named Ren. *Tsubaki Amamiya - Her close friend and later sister-in-law. *Ren Amamiya- Her and Lindow's son. The name 'Ren' was given by Lindow who named their son in honor of Ren, Lindow's God Arc who had manifested in order to help save his life. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella - After Alisa's mental breakdown and recovery, they seem to become friends. In the anime adaptation, both of them aren't on good terms up to date as Alisa keeps on doing her job as a God Eater on her own. *Kota Fujiki - Instantly smitten, Kota initially tries to impress Sakuya with his skills in battle in hopes of wooing her. He eventually stopped after hearing about her already being interested in someone else and afterwards decided to treat her as a friend. In the anime adaptation, it can be assumed that they are on good terms as Kota treats and respects his superiors well. *Soma Schicksal - They seem to talk only at certain times in-game due to Soma ending each chat as quick as he could. They seem to be on friendly terms, though. Their relationship in the anime adaptation is pretty much the same. *Protagonist (God Eater) - Sakuya owes a lot to them due to them bringing Lindow back, and protecting the branch from any harm. In the anime adaptation, Lenka respects her well as a friend and a superior officer. *Shio - At first, she got alarmed and uneasy when she heard that Shio is an aragami, but her uneasiness disappeared after Dr. Sakaki made it clear that Shio won't prey on them. Much like the rest of the 1st Unit, Sakuya eventually comes to treat Shio as like a daughter/little sister figure. *2nd Unit/ Defense Unit and 3rd Unit/ Research/Reserve Unit - She respects each member well. Trivia *Sakuya, along with the Protagonist, are the only 1st Unit members who did not appear in God Eater 2. * Coincidentally, she bears a similar name to one of the protagonists in Kamen Rider Blade, Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren, who also happens to be a gun user just like her. *Sakuya was originally planned to be in the crossover RPG Project X Zone as an NPC, as evidenced by an image of her found in the game's internal files, but because the party never visits the Fenrir Branch, the event itself was never implemented. Soma, Alisa and Lindow even state in their dialog in the final release that they planned on taking the rest of the party there so they could regroup and get some information. See Also *Sakuya Tachibana/Advanced Information *Sakuya Tachibana/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Old-Type/Gun Category:Female Characters